Khutulun
Khutulun, also known as Aigiarne, Aiyurug, Khotol Tsagaan or Ay Yaruq, was the most famous daughter of Kaidu and the niece of Kublai Khan. Her father was most pleased by her abilities, and she accompanied him on military campaigns. Marco Polo and Rashid al-Din both wrote of her. Khutulun was born about 1260. By 1280, her father Kaidu became the most powerful ruler of Central Asia, reigning in the realms from western Mongolia to Oxus, and from the Central Siberian Plateau to India. According to Marco Polo, Khutulun was described as being a superb warrior; one who could ride into enemy ranks and snatch a captive as easily as a hawk snatches a chicken. She assisted her father in many battles, particularly against the Yuan Dynasty of her cousin the Great Khan - Kublai (r. 1260-94). Khutulun refused to marry unless a man could first defeat her in wrestling. Many men came forward to try, but none succeeded. She would challenge suitors who wanted to marry her to a wrestling match, in which the prospective groom would have to forfeit 100 horses if he lost. She gained 10,000 horses this way. Her parents became anxious for her to marry. The people alleged that she maintained an incestuous relationship with her father and thus would take no other man while he lived. Realizing the price her father paid for such malicious propaganda, Khutulun chose a man from among her father’s followers and married him without wrestling him. Sources vary on her husband's identity. Some chronicles say her husband was a handsome man who failed to assassinate her father and was taken prisoner while others refer to him as Kaidu's companion from the Choros clan. Rashid al-Din wrote that Khutulun fell in love with Ghazan, Mongol ruler in Persia. Her father Kaidu increasingly relied on Khutulun for advice as well as for political support. She was unmistakably his favorite child, and according to some accounts, he attempted to name her to be the next khan before his death in 1301. However, his choice was declined due to her male relatives. When Kaidu died, Khutulun guarded his tomb with the assistance of her brother Orus. She was challenged by her other brothers including Chapar and relative Duwa because she resisted their succession. She died in 1306. Battle vs. Tomoe Gozen (by SPARTAN 119) Tomoe Gozen: Khutulun: Khutulun and four Mongol Warriors rode forward, into an open field, scouting for a Mongol invasion of Japan. In the distance, they heard the sound of horse's hooves. From the other side of field, Tomoe Gozen and four samurai rode in to face them. Khutulun gave the order, and all five Mongol warriors drew back their bows and loosed their arrows. The arrows flew through the sky, one of them punching through the breast plate of one of Tomoe's samurai, while the other hit a second samurai right between the eyes. Tomoe did not flee, in spite of losing two of her men. She strung an arrow in her yumi and charged forward, followed by all three of her samurai. Tomoe fired her yumi, sending a meter-long arrow into the chest of a Mongol Warrior, impaling him. A Mongol and a samurai charged at each other their horses closing in. The samurai evaded the head of the Mongol's Jida lance and made a slice with his tachi at the Mongol's neck. The blade cleaved through the Mongol's neck, sending his head falling to the ground. The headless Mongol stayed on his horse for several feet before his body too hit the ground. The victorious samurai charged towards Khutulun herself, who spurred her horse on, seeming to flee in terror. But the Mongol was not retreating. Instead, she drew back her bow and pulled the string all the way back to his her before releasing an arrow. The arrow shot through the samurai's breast place, causing him to fall forward off his horse, dead. A Mongol warrior charged at Tomoe herself with his Mongol saber at the ready. Tomoe held her naginata in both hands, balancing on her horse as she made a diagonal slice, beheading her adversary in one fell swoop. Seconds later however one of Tomoe's samurai fell from behind, killed by a strike from a Mongol warrior's saber. Tomoe charged furiously the two surviving Mongols, slashing through a Mongol with her naginata , before charging at Khutulun herself. Khutulun raised her bow and loosed an arrow, which went slightly low, missing Tomoe, but striking her horse right between the eyes. Tomoe fell off her horse, but immediately got back up, just in time to see Khutulun charge at her, saber at the ready. Tomoe raised her naginata, and made a rapid slice, which glanced off Khutulun's armor, but nearly decapitated her horse. Tomoe put down her naginata and drew her tachi, ready to finish off her downed opponent. Tomoe raised her tachi in both hands, making ready to sever Khutulun's head. As Tomoe was about the strike, however, Khutulun leapt from her standing position and tackled Tomoe, putting her experience challenging her suitors to wrestling matches to good use. Khutulun drew her knife and made a downward thrust at Tomoe's face, but hit... only the dirt- Tomoe turned her head at the last moment, avoiding the fatal blow. Tomoe then drew her tanto and thrust it into Khutulun's neck, killing her in a spray of blood. Expert's Opinion This was a very close match. Tomoe only barely managed to win this battle hands to her slightly better training and better armor and weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Urduja (by FilBox101) The army of the Yuan dynasty or the '' great Yuan'' sailed from Mongol-China was led by a Mongol-Princess Khutulun while on horse back and two Mongol-Warrior Henchman on foot,as they set foot into the shores of the island, leading for a Mongol invasion in the Kingdom of Luzon. On the planned execution, they were halt and confronted by Talawisi-warrior Princess Urduja while also riding with a horse together with her two Native Guards on foot and her army from the other side of field. As a noble leader of their respected kingdom,.. the two princesses negotiates and agreed on a match-up only to be assisted by two of their most trusted and skilled henchmens for a duel to the death to determine the better leader, also to determine the faith and condition of the land. as both parties watches at the distance witnessing a historic royal duel. Battle heated up as Khutulun and two of her skilled mongol-warriors charges onward as Urduja were also prepared by the incoming assault. Khutulun grabs her Mongol-composite bow and fires at Urduja immediately twice, Urduja manage to dodge the fire arrow shot while she blocked the second using her Kalasag ' shield pared with the Kampilan while both riding on a horseback. Urduja's command her two warrior subordinates two attack... as one of Khutulun's and Urduja's men came face to face one another, The Mongul carries a '''Turko-Mongol saber '''while the early Filipino warrior had a par of 'Sibat and a Kalasag, the Mongol warrior came up straight and tries to hacked an overhead strike using the sword, the Filipino warriror manage to block/defend and leaps backward. he planned to throw the Sibat on his opponent but unfortunately it only glances to the armored-helmet of his enemy. The Mongol warrior continue charges and knocks the Filipino warrior down using his plated shoulders, he kick the Kalasag off and slashed the lesser protected Filipino warrior spilled over by his blood he died instantly. Khutulun: Urduja: Before the mongol warrior grins a win over his first kill, he was caught off guard and was hacked from behind on his expose part of his neck by another Filipino warrior that wields a Kampilan as he finished his job killing the first mongol of the battle , he went ahead to regroup with Urduja, Khutulun's while on horseback manage tracked and catches him she uses a Jida Lance to pierce the Filipino warrior at his back,.. he fell down and barely endures the pain. However Khutulun's switches to the the Composite bow once again and aim at the forehead of the Filipino Warrior and looses the arrow. (a perfect shot) Khutulun: Urduja: Urduja charges up to the second Mongol warrior straight, the Mongol warrior was knocked down and got stumbled upon by Urduja's horse, suddenly an arrow was let loose and struck Urduja horse and fell down... Urduja manage to re position herself without any hesitation she attack the mongol warrior.. while he is recovering for the inflicted damage by the steed using the Sibat she quickly thrust the mongol at the side of his neck.. ending his life permanently. (Khutulun ) VS (Urduja ) The one on one match-up, Khutulun's attempts to fire an arrow at Urduja directly hits her, luckly she(Urduja) able to sustain and survive a fatal shot at she was been hit to her right arm. Urduja take the arrow off and pick the Sibat and Kalasag. As Khutulun resume her long ranged attack Uraduja manages to block the arrow that was loosen upon her. Picking up the right time Urduja threw her Sibat at Khutulun's horse and fell, Khutulun was able to unmounted herself by leaping and landed firmly. Both Khutulun and Urduja stares one another, inching to end the duel in a grand finale. Khutulun's on the offense and strikes first with a Turko-Mongol saber on her hands, as Urduja held her ground in a defensive stance she had her Kampilan and her damage inflicted Kalasag. The two warrior-princess engage Khutulun swung her as Urduja manage to duck and counter with her own Kampilan, Khutulun manage to reset her stance and block Urduja's attack. Another attempted attack from Urduja, Khutuluns manage to lock-on her(Urduja) and successfully disarmed Urduja's Kampilan with an additional Kick on the Mid-section backs Urduja away momentarily. A combinations of sword attacks from Khutulun putting Urduja at a dis-advantage still armed with the Kalasag as Urduja sheild''(due to it was made from a harden wood)begun to take series damage from the Saber of Khutulun with a powerful one strike in penetrates and cut the Kalasag nearly in between yet Khutulun's Saber was stuck on the Kalasag, Urduja was given a chance she lunges down the Kalasag and pin the Saber to the sand with it. Urduja's punches Khutulun to the face...provokingly unto Urduja surprise Khutulun quickly draws her '''Mongolian Dagger' and attack Urduja directly face front, Urduja manage to dodge the strike yet again as Khutulun seize the moment she grab Urduja instantly and threw her off on the side which Khutulun's display her strength in wrestling. Holding the dagger she(Khutulun) decided to stab Urduja while she's lying on the sand. Urduja vigilantly manage to avoid as Khutulun able to stab nothing but sand, Urduja re-positioned herself a series of a dagger attack use by Khutulun despite her evasions she(Urduja) also taken series of slight cuts and bruises due to her lack of armory. With a force full reckless strike Urduja holds the dagger, uses Khutulun's strength against her and successfully disarmed and dropped the dagger with a delivering elbow strikes upon Khutulun's chin keeping her at bay for the moment. Khutulun's see's the Jida Lance soaked with sand and water she picks it up and attacks Urduja valiantly,. Urduja once more calmly evades the lance underneath pick up her Gunong at her back delivered a slashing attack on Khutuluns neck follow by a vicious stab at her back. Khutuluns found herself bleeding tremendously known she had lost the duel to the death and fell unto the watery sand of the shore. Urduja's men cheered and howls for their leader defeating her opponent as of Khutulun's army were shocked and disappointed...as the Yuan elder councils beg for Khutulun's lifeless body to returned home, Urduja's agrees that her(Khutulun) remains will be returned back to her homeland with the exemption that Khutulun's Mongolian Composite bow will be taken as a token of Urduja's success and her glory. DEADLIEST WARRIOR WINNER: ''URDUJA '' Expert Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Royal Warriors